Errors of the Past
by CrimsonSkyez
Summary: A random story I decided to type up, how I would end the series if I had any say in the matter. Since I am notorious for not finishing fanfiction, lets see how long I stick with this. Inuyasha is not mine, owned by Takahashi-sama.
1. The Trap

The Inu-tachi had grown lazy, living each day in idle boredom, awaiting the day when Naraku would make himself known. He seemed to have vanished, and some thoughts began to toy about, as some assumed, but dared not say, the notion that perhaps Naraku was dead. The kazaana in the houshi's hand and Kohaku's disappearance were the only notions that disproved this, which kept the small group of rebels tense.

One night, the winds had shifted, stirring Inuyasha from his sleep. _What the hell?_ Amber eyes opened as he stirred from his sleep, his nose twitching up scents that he could not understand. Finding more comfort in sleeping in the trees, the hanyou straightened up, ears cupped forward, eyes scanning the darkness.

He found one of the odd scents, but it wasn't what he expected. In fact, he was rather surprised, the dark figure clad nearly all in black. If it wasn't for the pink armor she wore, she would have blended with the shadows entirely, her ebony hair masking her face. She seemed to be looking out at something in the distance, prepared for battle, even though it was late, the moon glowing high in the velvet blue sky overhead, casting pale glows all around. _What's she doing, so late at night? _Apparently, he was not the only one who noticed. Soft footsteps moved from the darkness of the hut, moving to stand next to her, light glinting off the staff the figure held.

"Sango..." The monk spoke, tone unsure, especially as he stood next to her, noticing the look of determination on her face.

"He's here." The taijya spoke, voice edged and masking whatever emotions that had been coarsing through her. Without waiting for a reply, she broke off into a run.

"Sango" Miroku called after her, holding out a hand to stop her. The only response he received was a glare over her shoulder, followed by brash words.

_"Don't follow me."_

Hesitantly, the monk lowered his hand, joined now by the awake hanyou, whom wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now that he was awoken from slumber, curiousity now piqued. "Whats _her_ problem"

Miroku folded his arms, holding the staff to him, fighting the urge to reprimand the hanyou. Finding it to be rather moot at the moment, he spoke, violet eyes still watching the point where the fair taijya had vanished, a look of fear on her features. _Was that it?_ The monk toyed with the idea in his mind, having been woken up by her sudden movements back at the hut. From what he had gathered, she had a bad dream, and then came out here... ready to fight? _Something isn't right here._

"I'm going after her." The monk said, sparing a glance at Inuyasha with a slight shrug of his shoulders, looking over the hanyou seriously without bothering to answer his question. "Go back to Kagome-sama. I think something's amiss tonight."

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted, turning to walk towards the hut. He had no intention of waking up the school girl if he didn't have to, but something about Miroku's tone made him not doubt it. _He senses it, too. He has to. It reeks of Naraku..._ Inuyasha stopped a moment, a chilling breeze tossing his silver hair around, as he glanced over his shoulder, finding the monk had already gone. "Don't get yerself killed, bouzu." He mumbled to himself, turning to vanish within.

Somewhere in the distance, even though they had faded out from the ears of the half-youkai, they were pounding in the ears of the taijya. Her heart racing, her legs burning due to physical exertion. Sango had snuck out, having wanted to sneak out without Kirara or Miroku noticing. The neko was asleep, however, Miroku was a light sleeper, and was easily stirred as she had readied Hiraikotsu on one shoulder. Having left him with harsh words, she took off on her own.

_He's here... I know he is..._

The dream she had was so realistic. Perhaps foolish, as the only reason she had left the hut was due to a mere dream, nothing more than thoughts from her subconscious. She dreamed that Kohaku was coming to her, crying... only to be struck down by Miroku before she could approach. The intensity of the dream made it sure, without a doubt, that it was perhaps a premonition. She had to find Kohaku, to make sure he was alive, and protect him..

The amount of time that passed since she left the hut was unknown, not even fully aware of where she was going. Trees passed by her, all foliage resembling the same, just dark blurs as she ran and ran. Her travels were soon noted, sobbing heard a short distance away, pushing through the bushes that blocked her path. Stumbling upon the small clearing, her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Kohaku.." The taijya's voice came out to be just a gasp, as he turned to face her. His cheeks tear-stained, kusarikama held in his hand. He looked frightened, bringing pangs to his older sister's heart, and looked like he wanted to run away, yet stayed motionless despite the sobs that shook his small form every so often. Pain was evident on his face, the pain of a scared, lost little boy..

"I don't want to go back..." He sobbed softly, weapon clattering to the ground as he released his shaking grip upon it. "I... I just want to be free... I don't want to kill anymore..."

Sango's heart tore itself, despite the long time of rebuilding and healing its scars, back into pieces at the sight of her brother. Without putting much thought into it, she dropped to her knees, and pulled the taijya into a hug, tightly holding the younger boy to her. "You don't have to..." She whispered, feeling him hug her back, while her heart pounded in her chest. Something about this didn't seem right... It seemed as hazy as her dream, part of her not fully believing it. "I'll protect you... I'll keep you from Naraku."

"Thank you... I knew I could trust you, Sango.." The boy breathed lightly in her ear, causing Sango to tense up faintly, eyes opening, staring at the ground in silent horror.

_He called me Sango... He called me by my name..._

A wave of uneasiness crossed through her, her heart skipping a beat in her chest. She pulled back, holding the boy at arms' length now, staring at the face of the boy, who inquisitively looked back, a faint look of amusement mixed in with his boyish confusion and innocence.

"What's wrong, Sango" With a tilt of his head, an innocent blink. Sango gasped, and let him go, eyes wide.

"You... you're not my brother." Anger swelled within her, as she reached for her katana, tied to her side. The boy's face contorted, into a rather dark look, a sneer replacing his features.

"You've forgotten me already? Figures, after you _let me die so easily!_" Without hesitation, the weapon was swiped off the ground, and thrown at the girl, whom was barely able to get to her feet and jump aside in time before the wicked sickle hit its target. Torn between complete rage and numbing confusion, Sango slid the hiraikotsu off her back, yet made no move to throw it.

_He isn't my brother... he can't be my brother... but he is..._ The sickle was thrown again, connecting with the large boomerang, the clang made causing the girl to flinch. This was oddly different from the last time they fought, he seemed to have gotten stronger. _Of course, its not Kohaku. But... it is._

"Sango" She could have sworn she heard someone call her name, causing her to turn and look, a very big mistake. The familiar sharp point pierced her back, causing her to tense up, breath contained in her lungs, pent up, afraid to release the oxygen stored there. The boomerang dropped to the ground, suddenly heavy to the user, whom was unable to support it anymore. "Sango" A figure had approached, passed her by, and charged at the boy. Apparently, the cloaked figure didn't see the attack, and instead went for the boy, the words exchanged between them lost as the taijya reached behind her, feeling for the handle of her brother's weapon. Gripping the handle, she pulled the kusarikama from her back, glancing down blankly at the crimson fluid that dripped from it. The pain was intense, although oddly familiar, recalling it all too well. Unbearable, the pain became too much, bringing the woman to her knees, kept upright by the hiraikotsu anchored into the ground. Breathing was painful and oddly deafening to the girl.

Miroku, unaware that Sango was in trouble, faced Kohaku, violet eyes narrowed. "How incredibly low one can go, to mess with the emotions of a fagile woman." Scolding the child, he slipped his hand into his robes, withdrawing a thin piece of parchment. An ofuda. "However, such foolishness cannot go totally unrewarded... I must thank you for saving us the time of hunting you down... Naraku."

The boy grinned widely, a look that didn't fit his features all too well: a look of pure insanity. "Your paper cannot harm me, houshi... after all, I'm not the only one you have to deal with right now..." Motioning with a slight raise of his chin, Miroku turned to look, eyes widening as he saw Sango, in a relatively horrible state, approaching him, sword drawn and using hiraikotsu as a cane.

"I won't let... you kill... my brother..."


	2. Moonlight Shadow

Kohaku laughed, grinning at the monk, whom was now between both siblings. Reacting quickly, the kusarikama was flung for Miroku, whom parried with his staff, and knocked it aside. Following up on the maneuver, Miroku swung his staff back around, bringing it in a full arc over his head, aimed to connect with the side of Kohaku's head.

The boy crumpled before the staff could even connect.

Miroku blinked a moment, confusion marring his features, as he knelt down, and nudged the boy. No movement. Using his free hand, the monk pushed Kohaku on his side, glancing at his back. As he figured, there was a hole found, where the shikon shard keeping him alive used to be.

_So, it wasn't Naraku… it was Kagura. The boy's already dead._ Miroku mused a moment, disgusted at how horrible the demon and his incarnations were, with such blatant disrespect for human life. He sighed, and slowly rose to his feet.

The motion ended no sooner than it began, as something hard slammed Miroku in the side of the head. If his skull hadn't hardened from a long time of abuse inflicted upon it, the blow might have knocked Miroku out. Instead, it just sent him sprawling for the ground, staff gripped, rubbing the side of his head, and turning slowly to look. His look of confusion now was mixed with one of pain.

Sango stood over by where her brother's body lay, supported by her hiraikotsu. The katana rested on the ground next to her as she knelt. The look of pain on her features made Miroku temporarily forget his own, and approached her cautiously, setting her staff down.

"Sango? Are you alright?" The question that came from his mouth was rather rhetorical, as he could clearly see the blood run down her, starting between her shoulder blades. The girl made no attempt to look at Miroku, perhaps due to the fact that it was a struggle to even stay conscious.

"You… killed Kohaku…" She sobbed through clenched teeth, tightly closing her eyes.

The monk sighed, and set his staff down, sliding his arm around the taijya's shoulders. "He was already dead."

Hiraikotsu clattered to the forest floor, having been pushed away by Sango. The energy spent on that motion, plus the attack on the monk, used up whatever she had left, and ended up slumping against him, weight resting fully on him. Miroku hugged her tighter, eyes narrowed at a point only he could see. The woman against him, he heard, wasn't breathing normally.

"Sango… let me take you back to the village… Kaede-sama can help with your wounds…"

"Leave me here, Houshi-sama.. I can't leave my brother.."

"But you…" The houshi found himself unable to continue, the pain in his heart increasing. He was going to lose the one he had proposed to, before they could start a family. He was going to lose the one he loved, because she had a kind heart, easy manipulated by evil. The tight grip he had on her was only released when he felt something gentle brush against his lips. Blinking, he relaxed, to see it was Sango's fingertips.

"Gomen-nasai, Houshi-sama…" She smiled weakly at him, pulling her hand back. "I guess I'm rather foolish…"

"Sango, you are far from foolish." Miroku gave her a half smile of his own as he pulled her closer, bringing her across his lap, setting her head on his chest. He would end up getting her blood on his robes, but it didn't matter. "You are strong, beautiful…" _And you will not die here alone._

The screams in the background, from Kaede's village, seemed to answer his own thoughts, and he tensed. Sango sighed heavily, slumping against him, eyes half closed while her breathing became labored. No words needed to be exchanged, they both knew the whole ordeal had been a trap.

"Go, Houshi-sama… you can still fight…"

"_I am not leaving you here, Sango."_ Miroku spoke fiercely, cutting her off before she could resume, embracing her tighter to him. "I am recalling the words once said similar to me. I would rather _die_ than abandon _you_."

"I will be fine. I can't leave Kohaku.. Keep the jewel from Naraku, and maybe… maybe we'll meet again.." An odd cryptic tone had replaced her voice, the small smile on her features set in as her distant brown eyes met his saddened violet ones.

"Sango…"

"I love you, Miroku."

Miroku's throat went dry, his heart ceasing to beat within his chest for a moment. He stared as the girl leaned against him once more, and closed her eyes. The phrase just uttered from the girl replayed in his mind as he watched her breathing slow, her body slowly fell limp, and then…

"Sango!" He yelled out, shaking her roughly. _Please don't fall asleep…. Please… open your eyes._ "Sango.." His voice choked back a sob, as he leaned his head against hers. _I waited so long to hear her call me by my name… and now.. I'll never hear it again.._

The screams from the village behind him made him open his eyes, now glazed over with tears he refused to let fall. Part of him didn't care, part of him just wanted to stay here with his woman. His eyes traveled to her katana, nearby, the thought of taking it in his hands. It would be the quickest way to join her.

_No… if we can win… perhaps…_ Miroku kissed the still girl gently on the forehead, moving to set her down next to her brother. Hesitantly, he let her go, and rose to his feet, staff clenched in his hand. He lowered his head, closed his eyes a moment, issuing a sigh.

"Either way, Sango… I will be with you again… before the sun comes up."


End file.
